


Nobody Gets Me (Like You)

by Milly_A_5



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, hugs and kithes, idk if ud even consider it angst, just a wee-bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Langa and Reki find themselves falling for each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

After his father’s passing, Langa didn’t snowboard much. He didn’t immediately give it up, but over time, he found that it no longer brought him the same joy as it used to. The sport reminded him too much of his dad, and memories that he held dear in his heart ran through his head and brought tears to his eyes. So when he moved to Okinawa, he didn’t think too much about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to engage in his childhood hobby. He planned to live a regular life with interests like that of your ‘typical teenage boy’- things like gaming and whatnot. It was a lifestyle he felt he’d been bound to at one point, though it did seem rather sudden. 

That is, until he met Reki. Reki served as a sort of light to his life, making his somewhat sad days brighter. Langa didn’t really care for skateboarding at first, but after spending countless hours with the redhead and participating in S, he felt a sort of burning passion in his chest. Part of the reason for this was due to the fact that skateboarding brought the same sensation of flight that snowboarding did, but a lot of it was Reki himself.

_ What is that I’m feeling right now. _

Langa would ask this to himself on a daily basis. It was a sense that he didn’t get often, he was certain of  _ that _ , though he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Reki made him feel amazing, like he had the world in his hands. He also felt like the biggest loser in the entire universe whenever the red-haired boy burst into laughter as Langa collided with the cement for the millionth time. Still, the boy made him feel a sort of longing. He wanted to be with him all the time and stare into his gorgeous amber eyes and be the one to bring that ginormous smile on his face. He wanted Reki to be  _ his. _

_ Ah. _ The blue-haired boy pondered.  _ Is this love? _

  
  
  


***********************

  
  


When Reki met Langa, he didn’t expect him to be so willing to skate. He was glad, if not blissful, of course, but it still came as a surprise. This was mostly because he was so used to his classmates treating his passion like it was the most boring thing they’d ever heard; they clearly couldn’t care less about it. Before he met the icy-haired boy, Reki spent his days practicing tricks on his own and doodling in his notebooks while his peers overlooked his presence. Though that all changed when Langa entered his life. Langa would notice when Reki stuck his tongue out in concentration as he sketched his ideas on paper. And when he did, the boy would ask to look without Reki having to insist like he usually would’ve. It made him incredibly happy. The mere fact that there was someone who bothered to hear his ideas, let alone  _ reciprocated them _ made his heart skip a beat.

_ I think I love him. _ Reki decided.  _ I mean, how can I not? He’s so awesome, and pretty.. _

He blushed remembering how Langa took part in S. Shadow was  _ nothing _ compared to the blue-eyed boy, even if he’d had to duct-tape his feet to the board.

_ That guy is truly amazing.. _

  
  


***********************

  
  


Langa and Reki met Friday after school at their usual skateboard park. After what felt like five hours of continuous trial and error for the blue-haired boy, the two perched over the ledge of the semi-circular ramp, the late afternoon wind blowing through their hair.

“Reki,” Langa began, turning towards the shorter boy. He gazed into his golden irises, trying not to lose his words.

The boy looked at him and smiled. “Hm?”

“Thanks,” This earned him a confused look from the redhead, but he went on, “For getting me into, you know, skateboarding,”

Reki laughed, making him blush. “Pff- You don’t need to  _ thank _ me. If anything, I should be grateful to  _ you. _ If you hadn’t gone in my place back at S, Shadow would’ve had my ass- for real!”

“Still,” Langa insisted, trailing off.

Langa sighed, looking back at the redhead. His hair fluttered in the breeze, his usually hyped-demeanor was calm. Langa loved Reki when he was bursting with passion, but he was equally beautiful right now.

_ He looks even prettier like this, _ Langa noted admittingly.

The two didn’t talk for what felt like hours, as they stared into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, Reki wished this moment could last forever. Just the two of them, sitting together watching the colours of the atmosphere change from dark blues to pink and orange-ish hues. Still, it was getting late and they’d need to head home soon. 

Finally, Langa broke the silence between them. After all, it was a miraculous opportunity to confess, and he wasn’t sure when another one would arise.

“Reki,” Again, Langa felt himself get lost in the other boy’s eyes. Quickly, he composed himself and went on, “I like you.  _ A lot _ .”

The sudden confession took the shorter boy by surprise. Reki gathered himself enough to respond, but Langa kept going before he had the chance to speak.

“..I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I don’t expect you to,” He stopped and inhaled, avoiding the shorter boy’s gaze. “I.. just needed to get it off my chest. I really hope this won’t make things awkward between us, I mean, I’d hate to lose my first and only frie-” 

Langa was abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips pushing against his own. His eyes went wide at the sudden contact, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he cupped Reki’s face in his hands, and leaned deeper into the kiss. It wasn’t the most romantic but it was enough to leave Langa craving more.

“You know, you talk too much.” Reki smirked, chuckling. “Is that a Canadian thing?”

The icy-haired boy’s already-red visage flushed profoundly. “S-sorry.” He turned his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

“I like you too, stupid.” Reki turned the taller boy’s face towards him and placed a quick peck on his nose.

The redhead gently shifted closer to Langa, gently letting his head fall on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, before checking the time. He jerked up, causing the icy-haired boy to let out a surprised yelp.

_ “SHOOT-”  _ His eyebrows shot up and turned to Langa, showing him his phone.  _ “I totally lost track of time-” _ Reki stood up and dusted himself off hurriedly. “I have to go- I’ll text you, ‘kay?”

The redhead echoed, waving as he ran off.

“B-bye..” 

Langa sighed wearily and began to head home as well, but he smiled to himself throughout the train ride.

_ He likes me back. _

Once in the safety of his home, Langa lay in bed, replaying the scene in his head. Not long after, though, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the buzzer of his phone.

  
  


**Reki <3**

langaaaa

wanna go to that coffee shop @ noon tmrw?? XDD <3

_ [1 min] _

  
  


Langa smiled at the text, blushing wildly.

_ Like.. A date!?!? _


	2. Chapter 2

Langa looks around from the entrance of the cafe, trying to spot the redhead out of the many passersby entering and exiting the little shop.

_ Am I too early? _ He fidgets in his seat.

After staring at the window for what feels like forever, he looks down at his phone for a split second before jerking his head up as he hears his name being yelled.

_ “Oi, Langaa!” _

The blue-haired boy looks up to see Reki waving at him from across the street and gets up to greet him.

  
  


***********************

  
  


“I’ll get a double-doub- I mean, a coffee with two cream and two sugar.”

Reki giggles at his mistake and turns back to the screen over the counter. “I’ll get a strawberry ice tea with extra pumps of strawberry sauce!”

Langa visualizes his order in his head and almost throws up in his mouth.

_ Literal diabetes in a cup- _

He doesn’t judge the other boy’s taste though. If anything, this is just another aspect of the redhead that he loves, but Langa  _ does _ admit that there are things the two simply won’t agree on.

“How do you drink that?!” 

“What do you mean, this is  _ delicious! _ Want a sip?!” 

Langa usually would’ve said no, but he reluctantly accepts. Reki just looks so happy, and it can’t be  _ that _ bad, right?

He takes a sip and spits it out, washing out the flavour with his own drink.  _ “Too sweet-” _ he gags, sticking his tongue out. “Doesn’t this stuff disgust you!?”

“Pff-” The redhead takes back the cup and takes a gulp. “This is great, what are you talking about!”

As Reki switches the topic back to their usual skateboard-related chatter, he eyes a nearby stall set up at the end of the street.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute-”

Langa watches as the shorter boy runs off and comes back a moment later with a rose in hand. He blushes, trying not to choke on the coffee in his mouth.

Reki smiles and hands him the flower, but Langa doesn’t take it just yet. Instead, he eyes the man standing behind the little flower booth.

_ This guy looks oddly familia- _

Reki turns to see whatever it is that the blue-eyed boy is focused on. “Langaaa is something wrong?” 

He tinges at the concern in the redhead’s voice, and shakes his head.

It takes Reki a couple of seconds to process what exactly he’s seeing, but when he does, he bursts out in laughter. “PFFT-  _ IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?!?” _

Langa chuckles, “I don’t know for sure, but it seems like it-”

Langa doesn’t get a chance to finish as Reki drops the flower in his hands and runs back to the stall to mock the man. He sighs and follows the boy.

_ “Oi, Shadow~ _ Is that seriously you!?” The redhead points at the middle-aged man and cackles.

Shadow- or Hiromi Higa- scowls as he tries to keep his professionalism. Reki doesn’t bother to suppress his laughter, though, and before Hiromi can curse under his breath, an old woman makes her way up to them.

“Higa, are you okay? You look upset!”

Reki chortles, and the older man shoots him a nasty glare.

He answers in a sweet voice. “Of course not! Do you need anything, ma’am?”

As Reki goes back to stand beside him, Langa giggles after watching the ridiculous scene play out. 

“So it  _ was _ him,”

Reki nods, trying not to laugh. “Dude- as if he didn’t look stupid  _ before _ ! I mean, did you hear that sickeningly high voice? I think he’s like, possessed or something.”

Langa chuckles and sips his coffee.

  
  


***********************

  
  


“Reki, is there anywhere you want to go after this?”

“Hm?” he pauses. “Oh yeah! Let’s go to my house, there’re these videos I wanted to show you.”

And so Langa finds himself sitting beside Reki on his bed with his phone propped up between them. The redhead is passionately going on about some sort of skateboard trick, but he can’t focus on the boy’s words. The blue-haired boy, instead, watches as Reki’s eyes gleam and shine with joy. 

_ He’s so cute I want to just kiss hi- _

“Langa are you even listening?” Reki fakes a pout before his usual bright smile breaks through. He gestures to the phone and pulls Langa closer to him. “Okay,  _ look-” _

Langa sighs and diverts his gaze back to the phone, but his eyes make their way back to Reki’s face. Without thinking, he places a hand on the boy’s cheek and brings their lips together. The other boy’s amber eyes widen in startlement but he abruptly closes them and drops his phone to run a hand through Langa’s hair.

When they finally pull away, Langa whispers,  _ “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” _ He smiles softly. “Go on,”

Reki beams, giggling. “Don’t be sorry, I don’t know how long I would’ve been able to resist either.” He wraps his arms around the taller boy and kisses his neck.

And like that, their first date ends with a make-out session, heavily initiated by Reki. 

***********************

  
  


_ “Love you, Reki” _

_ “Mm- Love you too, Langa” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im in the midst of writers block T_T i think i ruined the fic sorry guys *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. THEM. SO. MUCH. <3  
> ALSO- double-double (coffee w/ two cream two sugar) is a canadian thing XD and like yuh i am Proud to be Canadian like langa lmaooo  
> hope ya liked this  
> if ya did plz give it a kudos/comment  
> thanks for reading
> 
> be my friend on twitter/tumblr/insta @milly_a_5


End file.
